Losing my religion
by M.Ombrage
Summary: Poudlard, 5eme année d'Harry Potter. Draco Malefoy et son ami Angelo Bartolli sont en concurrence pour le titre de roi de la drague 1995. Sont ils prêts à tout..?
1. Chapter 1

nnonce de l'auteur

Disclaimer : Rien n'est de moi, ou si peu...

Chapitre 1 : Les retrouvailles écrit le 01/09/2007

Chapitre 1: Les retrouvailles

Assis dans le Poudlard Express, indifférent au brouhahas général qui caractérise tout retour de vacances scolaires, Ange Bartolli lisait.

L'Été était bel et bien fini comme le prouvait la brume qui depuis ce matin plongeait Londres dans un crépuscule lugubre. C'est peut être cela qui le poussait à vouloir absolument finir son livre sachant pertinemment que même à Serdaigle lorsqu'on vivait dans la même pièce que quatre garçons il était parfois très difficile de trouver un peu de calme.

Il attaquait le dernier chapitre de son roman lorsque des coups violents ébranlèrent la porte de son wagon qui avait été hermétiquement fermée par ses soins:

« -Angelo c'est toi? »

Croyant reconnaître la voix de son interlocuteur celui-ci écarta les rideau de velours rouge qui pendaient le long de la vitre, les mèches blonde qui apparairent devant lui prouvèrent qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

« Hey Malefoy te voilà enfin, pas trop tôt! Dit il en entrouvrant la porte pour le laisser passez. J'ai failli t'attendre. » Sans répondre Draco le bouscula pour s'installer sur la banquette:

« -Alors là mon pote, t'est définitivement mort. »

Angelo n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se rassoir que déjà Draco l'abreuvait d'un flot de paroles discontinues tout en ouvrant un paquet de Bertie Crochue.

« J'ai découvert une bombe, t'as aucune chance, tu veux une Bertie?

Draco faisait ici référence à un petit concours qui durait depuis leur première année: celui qui invitait au bal de Noël la personne la plus « extraordinaire » gagnait le titre tant convoité de « roi de la drague » et ce jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Une « private joke » connue d'eux seuls mais qui par leur caractères aussi compétitifs les faisaient lutter pour ce titre comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Tout avait commencé en première année; cette année là, Angelo avait réussi à s'introduire au bal de Noël, normalement réservé aux étudiants plus âgés par le biais de sa sœur Victoria qu'il avait soudoyée. A l'instant où il était entré, fier comme un coq au bras de sa sœur, quelle n'avait pas été sa déception lorsqu'il s était aperçu qu'il n'était pas le seul première année et qu'un petit blondinet à l'allure revêche le fusillait du regard.

Depuis, chaque année jusqu'à ce fameux soir, leur vie ne tournait qu'autour d'une seule question: qui inviter pour rafler le titre?

Pour la première année et ce après d'âpres et interminables discussions, Draco avait été déclaré vainqueur, même si pour le jeune Serdaigle, il n'y avait pas plus de mérite à se faire inviter par pressions parentales que de venir carrément avec sa sœur.

Toujours est il que Draco avait également gagné en deuxième année, invité par une Vélane de 5ème année dont le père travaillait au ministère et espérait ainsi obtenir une promotion.

Pour son plus grand bonheur Angelo avait finalement été vainqueur en troisième année, et pourtant convaincre le professeur Mac Gonagall de l'accompagner au bal de Noël n'avait pas été une mince affaire.

La compétition en quatrième année avait entraînée un combat épique: le challenge était relevé par le fait que tout deux pouvait enfin inviter qui ils voulaient étant donnée qu'ils avaient à présent l'âge requis.

Par hasard, Angelo avait découvert le plan de Draco; l'ayant vu par deux fois proposer à un fille de l'accompagner au bal. Il avait alors commencé à s'inquiéter sérieusement: comment battre quelqu'un qui est accompagné de deux personnes??!!!

C'est à ce moment là que son l'idée géniale lui était venue: qu'est-ce qui était plus exceptionnel que deux filles???

Non. Pas trois. Jamais il ne piquerait une idée d'accompagnatrice à Draco, le bal de Noël, c'était sacré. Il avait fait plus fort, après avoir vérifié dans les clauses du contrat qu'il était bien signifié « la personne la plus exceptionnelle »; il était venu au bal accompagné par Terry Boot, un Serdaigle de son année.

Le souvenir de la tête de Draco lors de leur arrivée dans la grande Salle majestueusement décorée pour l'occasion, valait bien les 6 mois de remarques désobligeantes de toute l'école qu'il avait ensuite subit. Le pire avait été les félicitations de certains devant « son courage d'oser sortir du placard »; ou encore la soudaine pudeur de ses compagnons de dortoirs qui ne s'étaient jamais autant couverts pour aller dormir. D'autant plus que Draco ne s'était pas privé d'alimenter régulièrement les rumeurs pour que personne n'oubli cet événement. Forcément, avoir perdu ne l'avait pas rendu plus aimable…

Mais pour cette année, il n'avait aucune idée, et Draco semblait vraiment très sûr de lui.

Toute trace du typique mépris Malefoyen avait pourtant été éliminé de sa personne par la façon dont il mâchonnait ses Chocogrenouilles, saupoudrant de sucre par la même occasion le velours vert éliminé des banquettes.

Au fond, finit il par dire après un instant de réflexion, on devrait nous dédié une plaque, « Au deux plus grands sex-symboles de Poudlards »tu ne crois pas?

« -Chi chui bien d'acc…

- C'est bon j'ai compris, si tu pouvais fermer la bouche maintenant, je ne tient pas à arriver à Poudlard couvert de Postillons, quelque soit le prix que certaines filles seraient prêtes à payer pour être à ma place l'interrompit Angelo, sentant le pire venir de la bouche du Serpentard.

- D'accord, si tu le prend comme ça… » Draco s'était redressé et son regard gris clair le fusillais à présent, il avait même lâché le magazine de balai qu'il feuilletait négligemment depuis le début du trajet.

« -J ne le prend pas comme ça Malefoy tu ne vas quand même pas te vexer seulement parce que je remarque que tu postillonnes , tu n'est pas un pur esprit, et c'est-ce qui arrive aux personnes qui parlent la bouche pleine.

Bon alors ta bombe, dis moi en plus!

Changer de sujet paraissait la meilleur solution; et effectivement Draco se rassit et s'étant rallongé il reprenait le fil de la conversation.

-6ème année, grande, mince aux formes avantageuses, tu la connais, tu verras t auras une surprise."

Mais de qui Draco pouvait-il bien parler? Angelo fit défilé dans sa mémoire toutes les filles de Poudlards mais abandonna rapidement devant l'ampleur de la tache.

« Et puis elle est rousse… »

-Et?…

-Rien, ce sera seulement la première fois que je sortirai avec une rousse."

Rousse? Voilà qui réduisait le champs des possibilités…Il allait reprendre son investigation, lorsqu'un détail frappa son attention:

"- Mais attends, tu ne sort pas encore avec elle?

- Non, tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais me la taper pendant six mois! Fin octobre ce sera amplement suffisant. Angelo éclata de rire, il reconnaissait bien là le charmant caractère de Draco, et il bénissait encore le ciel de ne pas avoir été une fille.

-Fin octobre? Tu prends de la marge quand même, elle doit vraiment être top.

-Ouaip," confirma Draco avec un hochement de tête appréciateur.

Et merde, qu'est-ce que je viens bien pouvoir me dégotter moi? »

Angelo en était à ce stade de réflexion lorsque que quelque un fit interruption dans leur wagon et, par la même occasion dans leur conversation.

Luna? Mmhh pourquoi pas, elle a de jolis cheveux

« Votre wagon est plein de Cornacs Ventrus vous devriez l'évacuer d'urgence et prononcer le contre sort: jetter trois pincés de poudre de Cheminette en tournant sur vous-même et en disant:

« Cornacs sortez de ces sièges

Ou ils deviendront pièges »

Oui mais...exeptionelle ne veut pas dire folledingue, c'est le problème.

« - Lovegood casse toi, » dit laconiquement Draco.

Mmmh quelle politesse, il ne s'est décidément pas améliorer pendant les vacances .

Pendant leur conversation, la banlieue Londonienne avait progressivement fait place aux champs et a la verdure des paysages écossais, Poudlard était proche.

« -Allez, enfile ta cravate de gentil petit Serdaigle

-Jaloux…chantonna Angelo, tu es jaloux…le bleu me vas mieux au teint que toi le vert…»Il est vrai qu'ayant hérité à la fois de sa mère roumaine et de son père Corse, de cheveux et d'yeux plus noirs que tout ainsi que d'une peau basanée, le bleu lui allait plutôt bien.

Draco ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et rajusta sa propre cravate avant de se servir de la vitre pour se recoiffer soigneusement, dans un dernier clin d'œil à son propre relflet, il sortit du wagon pour prendre ses toutes nouvelles attributions de préfet des Serpentards.

« Cela ne devrai pas être permis de s'aimer autant… »

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Fin du premier Chapitre.

Il n'est pas long c'est vrai, mais c'est pour planter le décors, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui vas se passer enfin si quand même un peu, mais pas complètement de tout façon ce qui est sur c'est que je vais faire tout mon possible pour que vous ne puissiez jamais deviner ce qui vas se passer.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et rajusta sa propre cravate avant de se servir de la vitre pour se recoiffer soigneusement, dans un dernier clin d'œil à son propre reflet, il sortit du wagon pour prendre ses toutes nouvelles attributions de préfet des Serpentards.

« Cela ne devrai pas être permis de s'aimer autant… »

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Dans un dernier cahot, le Poudlard Express s'immobilisa. Au loin on pouvait apercevoir le château qui surplombait la forêt et les premières années, bouches bées ne semblait pas pouvoir s'en détacher bien que la voie caverneuse d'Hagrid qui se mêlait à celles plus « humaines » des préfets en chefs se faisait déjà entendre:

« -Les premières années, avec moi!!! »

Angelo éclata de rire en passant, voir Draco essayer de rassembler ces futurs Poudlariens qui ne pensaient pour l'instant qu'à échanger leurs premières impressions sans se préoccuper de lui le moins du monde était tout simplement tordant :

« -Allez les mioches on se bouge!

-…tout nu pendant la répartition!!..

- le lac n'attend que vous!

-…frère qui me l'a dit…

-VITE »

Il riait toujours lorsqu'un mouvement de foule le projeta vivement contre une calèche.

« -Hep Angelo par ici! On t'as gardé une place. »

Angelo se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec un gigantesque rouquin qui lui souriait largement :Thomas Gentes un Serdaigle de son année.

En montant dans la calèche il ne pût s'empêcher de jeter un regard en arrière, Draco semblait à présent véritablement exaspéré et apparemment une minuscule fillette dont même les couettes blondes semblaient terrorisées en faisait les frais. Un profond sentiment de pitié l'envahit alors, Malefoy énervé ce n'était pas joli à voir, heureusement pour la petite fille et pour le plus grand plaisir d'Angelo Granger la préfète des Gryffondor ne comptait pas laisser les choses se passer comme ça et accourait l'air féroce.

« Angelo!! Qu'est-ce que tu fait, monte! »

Juste au moment où ça devenait intéressant! Dommage.

La calèche dans laquelle il s'engouffra était déjà pleine du petit groupe de Serdaigle auquel appartenait Angelo, ils avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver chaque année pour faire ensemble le trajet de la gare de Pré-au-lard au château.

« -On ne t'as pas vu du voyage, où étais-tu donc passé? » le questionna George O'Malley, un écossais souvent irascible mais dans le fond assez sympathique.

« -J'avais à faire », répondit laconiquement et pompeusement Angelo.

Il ne se considérait pas vraiment comme l'un des leurs même si il les appréciait. Bien sûr ils prenaient leurs repas ensemble, partageaient le même dortoir et Angelo ne se sentait pas rejeté, au contraire. Pourtant, il préférait habituellement la compagnie de Draco, moins sérieux même si beaucoup plus désagréable.

Il se demanda un instant pourquoi est-ce que les occupants de la calèche le fixaient tous lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il était resté immobile depuis l'instant où il avait franchi la petite porte du véhicule. Ses yeux maintenant habitués à l'obscurité firent alors le tour de la calèche.

De gauche à droite, sur la banquette qui lui faisait face se trouvait Terry Boot le Serdaigle avec qui il avait eu son « aventure », Lisa Turpin et Morag Mac Douglas comme d'habitude scotchés tels des ventouses »Mais ils sont ensembles depuis combien de temps c'est deux là? Deux ans? Peut être même plus! Oh mon dieu, les pauvres…

Il faut avouer qu'Angelo n'avait jamais été adepte des relations longues, pourquoi s'embarrasser d'un fille? Comme aimait il souvent à le répéter, il ne restait donc jamais plus d'une semaine avec la même fille, non pas qu'il soit comme Draco un séducteur invetéré, il laissait lui, s'écouler un laps de temps confortable entre deux « aventures ».

Thomas Gentes s'était assis sur l'autre banquette, et Eloise Zabini lui faisait signe pour qu'il s'assoit à coté d'elle. Celle-ci n'était qu'en quatrième année, de nature solitaire, elle s'était étrangement bien intégrée dans ce groupe de cinquième années relativement disparate. Angelo avait une affection particulière pour elle, le fréquentant parfois par l'entremise de Draco il se doutait bien qu'être la petite sœur de Blaise Zabini ne devait pas être drôle tous les jours. A sa gauche se trouvaient James Fownty et Marcus Panterno qui le saluèrent sans se détourner de leur partie de bataille explosive.

« -Alors Elo, ces vacances? » S'enquit-il avec intérêt, Eloise avait en effet une façon de raconter les choses qui rendait le moindre événement épique.

« -Comme d'habitude, le manoir pendant deux mois, heureusement il y avait Blaise. Je ne sait pas ce que j'aurais fait sans lui, mes parents sont de pires en pires dans le genre Mangemorts-en-furies. J'ai même surpris ma mère élevant un autel à Vol…tu-sais-qui. Tu imagine la scène!! Rit-elle en remontant ses lunettes qui avaient glissés sur le bout de son nez.

Angelo trouvait Eloise très courageuse de parler ainsi devant tout le monde des...affinités de ses parents qui n'étaient pas franchement bien considérés chez les Serdeigles. Il pût cependant déceler une trace de défi dans la voix de son amie, comme si elle défiait les autres occupants de la juger et de la traiter à nouveau de Sale à la solde des Serpentards comme cela lui arrivait souvent depuis que les crimes des Mangemorts s'étaient fait plus fréquents.

« - Et toi? Où étais-tu dans le train, on t'as cherché.

-Oh moi, comme d'habitude chez moi, en Corse avec ma sœur et mon père. Mais je ne me plains pas, c'était très bien et je sais que l'île vas me manquer cette année. » lui répondit Angelo en omettant volontairement de mentionner Draco Malefoy.

Leur amitié réciproque n'était pas à proprement parlé « secrète », cependant, ils avaient tout deux pris l'habitude de ne pas la mettre en avant. « Le prince des Serpentards », comme on appelait Draco, ami avec un Serpentard sans pédigree aurait surpris, et tout comme Angelo si Draco se faisait un plaisir d'étaler ses conquêtes devant tout Poudlard, il préférait resté plus discret quand à ce qui lui tenait vraiment à cœur.

Les diligences s'étaient à présent arrêtées et les élèves en descendaient avec bruit. Chacun s'installait à sa table en attendant la cérémonie de répartition, tandis que défaillants d'émotion, les premières années faisaient leur apparition derrière le Professeur Mac Gonagall. Il crut apercevoir la petite blonde qui semblait s'être remise de ses frayeurs et discutait avec animation avec son voisin un rouquin à l'air étonné et peu dégourdi .

Réprimant un long soupir d'ennui, Angelo se prépara à subir sa cinquième cérémonie de répartition. Enfonçant sa tête dans ses coudes il surprit le regard amusé d'Eloise à qui il rendit un petit soupir en désignant de la tête le Choixpaux qui ouvrait grand sa large déchirure pour se mettre à chanter. Réprimant un éclat de rire Eloise se retourna vers le Professeur Mac Gonagall qui allait commencer la cérémonie.

... Elle était sympa Eloise...

... Eloise...

... ... Eloise? ...

... ELOISE!!!!

Comment n'y avait-il pu pas penser plus tôt elle était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Un bal accompagné par Eloise Zabini lui vaudrait à coup sûr une victoire contre Draco quelque soit sa conquête du soir.

Pour comprendre le cheminement de la pensée d'Angelo et l'intérêt que pouvait représenter pour lui Eloise il fallait savoir que celle-ci était considéré à Poudlard comme intouchable.

Il était communément admis que l'inviter ne serait-ce qu'à une banale sortie à Pré-au-lard était suicidaire: promise depuis son plus jeune âge à un très « respecté »Sang-pur, selon les critères Zabini cela vas sans dire. Bref, Eloise n'était pas sortable, jalousement gardée par son grand frère et les gorilles prêtés pas Malefoy pour l'occasion elle n'assistait aux bal que sous cette protection et il était exclut de l'approcher. Pourtant l'an passé, devant les regards envieux qu'elle jetait aux couples qui tournaient dans la Grande Salle majestueusement décorée pour l'occasion, il l'avait invité à danser. En tout bien tout honneur bien sûr, comme il avait ensuite essayé de l'expliquer aux poings menaçants de Zabini.

Inviter Eloise au bal de Noël n'était pas du tout une mauvais idée, une victoire à ce concours avait plus d'importance dans l'esprit d'Angelo qu'un séjour à l'infirmerie, dût-il être prolongé. Encore six mois pour y réfléchir, l'inviter, et la persuader d'accepter. Eloise n'était pas folle, elle tenait à la vie, il allait falloir jouer serré. Le jeune Serdaigle avait suffisamment confiance en lui pour se considérer d'or et déjà possesseur du titre tant convoité pour la troisième année de suite.

« BARTOLLI!! »

Plongé dans ses réflexions, Angelo ne s'était pas aperçut qu'Eloise l'interpellait depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes.

« Hein! Quoi? » sursauta-t-il, en se retournant brusquement pour voir d'où venait ce cri.

« -Hé bien, cela ne te réussit pas les vacances! Grommela Eloise sur qui Angelo avait renversé son potage.

-Désolé, euh..je dois y aller… euh.. … »

Angelo semblait complètement perdu et surexcité à la fois, il posa sur Eloise un long regard brillant qui la remplit d'étonnement.

« - Déjà! S'exclama Marcus

- Je suis fatigué lui répondit Angelo d'jà loin.

-Mais il est seulement 7h30!! Cria-il. Peine perdue, Angelo était déjà loin. Son cerveau tournait à une vitesse extraordinaire et il ne voulait pas perdre une seule seconde pour mettre au point son plan de séduction qu'il avait déjà surnommé « Plan Super S »

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Voilà le deuxième chapitres est fini!!

Qu'en pensez-vous?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**: Plan Super S

En arrivant dans la salle commune des Serdaigles, Angelo ne prit même pas la peine de s'arrêter pour admirer une fois de plus la grande pièce qui leur servait de Salle commune. Même les murs recouverts d'étagères croulant sous le poids des livres ne retinrent pas son attention. En un instant il avait parcouru les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du couloir des dortoirs masculins. Il se précipita vers sa malle que les elfes de maisons avait déjà apportée et plongea dedans.

Après quelques minutes de bataille acharnée avec l'intérieur de la malle; il finit par en sortir un petit carnet bleu.

« Aha! Je te tiens, crapule! »

S'asseyant en tailleur sur son lit aux couleurs bleu et or, il ouvrit le carnet et y inscrivit de son écriture soignée: « Plan super S »

Pendant la demi heure suivante, le calme plat régnant dans la chambre ne fut dérangé que par les griffonnements frénétiques du stylo usé d'Angelo et ses exclamations joyeuses. Apparemment, le jeune Serdaigle était enchanté et de son idée

,et de son plan:

«Hé hé...scritch scritch scritch...

Scritch ...pfff...Draco...scritch scritch

Déjà vainqueur... scritch scritch... Huhuhuhu »

Pendant ce temps, la salle commune s'était progressivement remplie et Angelo pouvait à présent entendre un bourdonnement ininterrompu qui venait du fond du couloir.

Il est grand temps de faire semblant de dormir... Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de donner cette argument pourri!! Si Malefoy l'avait entendu il rirait bien à l'heure qu'il est. »

Les voix s'étaient rapprochées et Angelo n'eut que le temps de plonger sous les couvertures avant que ses camarades de chambrées n'entrent bruyamment dans la pièce.

« _Ah d'accord...quel intérêt pour ma personne, dire que je suis sensé dormir...aucun respect. » _

-« Taisez-vous les mecs, Bartolli pionce. »

Aaaah, enfin une âme sensible, je te reconnais bien là Georgie

D'ici à ce qu'il se réveille, on va avoir droit à une petite crise made in Angelo.

Aaarg! Angelo s'étrangla en entendant cela. J'ai parlé trop vite...

-J'ai entendu O'malley et vraiment ta profonde considération pour mon sommeil me remplis d'aise, s'écria't'il en jaillissant hors de son lit d'un air accusateur.

-Qu'est ce que je disais! soupira George en levant les yeux au ciel. Je parle dans le vide moi.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours habillé? Je croyais que tu dormais? Demanda alors Ernie

-Mais de quoi je me lèle MacMillan? rétorqua Angelo outré. Le fait que je porte ou non des habits relève strictement du domaine de ma vie privé il me semble

_« Parlerai-je comme Malefoy_? »

-Aller, bonne nuit les gars.! Sur ces paroles profondes, Angelo ferma ses rideaux d'un coup sec et s'enfouit la tête sous son oreiller.

Le sommeil ne venait toujours pas. Ce n'était pas le bruit de ses camarades de chambrée qui le dérangeait, il y était depuis longtemps habitué mais il y avait qu'elque chose qu'il devait faire, et qu'il n'avait pas fait.

_J'ai oublié quelque chose, j'en suis sur et certain. Mais quoi?_

Tout à coup, cela lui revient de plein fouet:

« Victoria! »

Au moment de le déposer à l'aéroport d'Ajaccio, celle ci lui avait glissé un message dans son sac en lui recommandant de ne le lire qu'une fois à Poudlard.

La curiosité u'avait entraîné ce mystérieux morceau de papier avait rapidement été étouffée par son excitation à l'idée de revoir le château et ses habitants, il avait alors tout simplement oublié l'existence de ce message.

Farfouillant dans la sacoche qu'il avait négligemment lancée sur son lit au moment de son entrée précipitée, il en extirpa le papier tant convoité:

_A nous deux Vicky!_

**Mon cher petit**

Angelo s'arrêta: _Voila qui commence bien! Petit? ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a 6 ans de plus que moi qu'elle peut tout se permettre..._Tout en grommellent, il continua sa lecture.

**Non ne grimace pas s'il te plait, tu sais bien que j'adore t'appeler comme ça.**

_Je suis deviné _sourit le Serdaigle

**Ce message seulement parce que je me suis rendue compte que tu a atteint la classe dans laquelle j'était rentré en arrivant à Poudlard, même si moi j'était à Griffondor, profites-en. Je te souhaite donc bonne chance sur le chemin de la sagesse...**

**S'il te plait, n'oublie pas d'écrire régulièrement à Papa, tu sais que cela lui fait tant plaisir.**

Angelo s'arrêta sur cette phrase la gorge serrée; _C'est pour ça qu'elle ne voulait pas que je lise le message avant, elle avait peur que je ne veuille pas partir. _

**Je t'embrasse mon oisillon**

**Victoria**

Devant ce sobriquet familier, il éclata de rire. C'était leur mère qui l'avait inventé, elle trouvait qu'Angelo ressemblait à « un oisillon tout juste tombé du nid » C'était ses propres paroles et Angelo en avait longtemps été vexé.

Depuis sa mort quatre ans auparavant, Victoria avait progressivement pris sa place et s'était mise naturellement à l'appeler comme ça elle aussi. Elle suivait maintenant des cours de Magicomage par correspondance pour pouvoir rester au château et s'occuper de lui père. Elle entamait à présent sa 4ème et dernière année et comptait s'installer à son compte dès l'obtention de son diplôme. Elle avait de tout façon décidée de rester au château, lieu de tant de souvenir et que son père ne pouvait pas imaginer quitter.

Le père d'Angelo, Marius était l'héritier d'une grande famille sorcière corse. Il avait été convoqué en Roumanie par un certain Mr.I.Karkagoff qui voulait s'entretenir avec lui au sujet d'une alliance possible entre sa famille et quelque mage noir qui montait alors déjà en puissance: Voldemort. Là bas, et contre toute attente, il avait fait une rencontre: une jeune fille roumaine, et tzigane...deux mots qui étaient bien loin de ses préoccupations habituelles. Il avait fait durer son séjour e plus longtemps possible, il était évidemment exclus dans son idée de s'allier avec un mage noir si puissant fusse-t-il,même s'appellent Voldemort, et puis, bien entendu parce qu'il était tombé amoureux. Le soir de son départ, lorsqu'il n'avait plus pu faire durer les négociations plus longtemps, il l'avait demandé en mariage. Convoqué dans la roulotte où elle vivait avec son père, il y était rentré la peur au ventre, à l'idée de rencontrer cet homme qu'on disait terrible.

Il avait alors découvert un vieil homme ridé aux cheveux long dont la blancheur faisait ressortir avec plus d'éclat encore le brun mat de sa peau. Des yeux noirs, dont l'un semblait voilé l'avait scruté et mis à nu plus sûrement que n'importe quel véritasum.

" Alors c'est toi. Tu n'as peur de rien petit, me demander la main de ma fille, toi, un...français, avait alors dit une voix glacée, quelle présomption.

Marius prit alors son courage à deux mains pour l'interrompre.

Monsieur je vous jure que...

Tais-toi. Tu ne sais rien de nous, tu ne sais même pas qui nous sommes, ni qui est sa mère.

Ces derniers mots avaient été lancés d'une voix amère, mais les yeux qui le fixaient contrastaient vivement avec ce timbre résigné. Marius soutint le regard pour répondre avec toute la fougue dont il était capable

Jamais je n'abandonnerai Antonnella!

Jamais? Et si je te disais qu'elle est la fille de Jalina Aludarcd, ça ne te ferait rien peut être?

Aludarc? Je ne comprend pas, je...

Cherche, c'est l'anagramme de...

Dracula! Finit Marius.

Oui, la fille d'un vampire

Mais, elle ne ...

Non, mais c'est dans son sang, et on ne sait jamais... »

Le sourire qui déforma la bouche du vieillard à cet instant n'avait rien de naturel, et Marius senti son sang se glacer. La fille d'un vampire, vivre dans une roulotte comme celle-ci, où il pressentait qu'il ne serait pas le bienvenu, le ciel sombre de Roumanie, à la place de la mer turquoise du ciel sans nuage et du château familial.

Mais il y avait aussi tous ces morts dont la liste ne cessait de croître en Europe occidentale, et ce mage noir, ce Voldemort, il ne laisserait pas tombé si facilement une proie de choix. Et puis...les boucles brunes d'Antonnella...

« Accordez-moi sa main je vous en prie. »

De ce mariage que certaines avaient qualifiés de contre-nature était né deux filles, et plus tard un garçon. Malgré les persécutions que faisait subir aux tziganes le régime totalitaire de Ceausescu, la vie n'avait pas été si terrible en Roumanie. Mais leurs droits se rétrécissaient chaque jour un peu plus, ils avaient été forcés d'abandonner leurs voitures, et de se sédentariser. Il avait fallu la mort de leur fille aînée, Clara, pour que la famille quitte le pays.Elle avait deux ans de plus que Victoria et dont Angelo ne gardait que le souvenir fugitif de longue mèches d'un blond cendré qui chatouillait ses joues d'enfant. Il n'avait que cinq ans à l'époque, mais il revoyait encore quelques images, le port de Dubrovnik où la famille avait embarqué, la mer noire, l'arrivée en Italie et puis la Corse...

Six ans plus tard Antonnella les avait également quittés, un accident de voiture sur une route montagneuse, cela ne pardonne pas; Cette nuit là, leur père avait vieilli de dix ans, et Victoria aussi. Elle avait pris les rênes de la famille, s'était occupé d'Angelo qui entamait sa deuxième année à Poudlard et de leur père qui ne voulait plus quitter le domaine familial.

Pour Angelo, seul un pays comptait, la Corse; il avait si peu de souvenir de la Roumanie et de Clara. Personne n'en parlait jamais et il n'avait jamais osé interroger son père. Toul ce qu'il savait de leur vie d'avant, il le tenait de Victoria, elle avait quatorze ans à leur départ de Roumaine et connaissait encore des chants tziganes, qu'elle et leur mère lui chantait petit, pour qu'il s'endorme.

C'est justement en pensant à cela que l'Angelo de 16 ans s'endormit, les accords de la chanson des vampires _kozeli heyleken _résonnant dans sa tête, et le rapprochant plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de l'oisillon de sept ans, bercé par une voix mélodieuse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3 : Stagnation**

**Annonce:**Comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi, tout à JKR.

Alors, voici (déjà) le chapitre 4!! chouette!!

"-Debout là-dedans ! Angelo, dépêche toi un peu, tu tiens réellement à être en retard !

- « La ferme."

Angelo était aujourd'hui d'une humeur massacrante, tout d'abord il pleuvait. Une fine bruine qui peut tomber pendant des jours dans cette région reculée du nord de l'Écosse. En outre, on était le 20 Septembre, et il n'y avait toujours rien au sujet du plan super S, rien du tout, le néant total. Eloise ne se laissait décidemment pas séduire si facilement.Angelo avait beau l'attendre chaque soir devant sa salle de classe, lui adresser moult sourires ravageurs et multiplier les contacts "accidentels-mais-troublant", la jeune fille semblait insensible. Le seul changement était les regards noirs que lui lançait à présent Blaise dès qu'il se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'Eloise. C'est à dire tout le temps.

"Il faut changer de tactique, grommela Angelo en refermant la porte de son dortoir.

Quelle tactique ? L'interrogea d'un air amusé la belle Eloise.

Mmh, rien de bien important lui assura Angelo en glissant son bras sous le sien pour la mener galamment jusqu'à la grande Salle

-Quel gentilhomme tu fais-là Angelo, on ne se lasse pas de t'avoir pour amie, souris Eloise en lui lançant un regard malicieux comme seuls ses yeux bruns en avaient le secret.

Pour toute réponse, Angelo la tint plus fermement laissant son pouce effleurer « par mégarde » la peau fine de la jeune Serdaigle.

Je ne suis pas tout le temps comme ça, finit-il par répondre.

Aurais-je le droit à un traitement de faveur ? Lui répondit-elle en riant. Décidemment je ne connais pas ma chance.

Ces mots avaient étés lancés sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais Angelo l'avait vu rougir imperceptiblement lorsque son pouce avait caressé son avant-bras, et cette vision lui procurait un étrange sentiment.

_« C'est du soulagement, mon charme opère enfin ! _

_Mais pourquoi je me justifie ! » _Secouant la tête pour chasser ses idées étranges, Angelo pila devant la porte de la grande Salle où Eloise s'était brutalement arrêtée. Elle retira son bras d'un air gêner en soufflant :

Il ne vaut mieux pas

Pourquoi ? Lui répondit gravement Angelo en plongeant son regard dans le sien. On ne fait rien de mal... Eloise rougit...N'est-ce pas ? Lui murmura-t-il alors que leurs visages se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

Eloise s'arracha de son regard : « Mon frère, tu sais bien, écoute c'est une mauvaise idée dit elle fermement. C'est pourtant le regard troublé qu'elle pénétra dans la grande Salle.

Angelo resta quelques minutes sur le seuil avant de la suivre.

_Et bien ! Ce défi est beaucoup plus agréable à relever que je ne l'aurai cru !_

Pourtant, malgré ces pensées fanfaronnes, il sentait toujours sur sa peau le souffle chaud de sa victime.

...Et alors, cette sale blonde m'a tourné le dos et...

- »Dray! Tu m'écoutes ? Je te parle là.

Et moi je travaille lui jeta Draco excéder en se détournant brusquement de son bureau doù il noircissait des parchemins avec application en essayant de ne pas écouter le bavardage incessant du Serdaigle.

Allongé sur le lit du préfet, la tête tournée vers le plafond du lit à baldaquin, celui ci tenait absolument à lui faire part de ses mésaventures. En vue du sérieux que Draco apportait à son travail, la réciproque ne semblait pas vrai.

Dracooo, depuis quand tu travaille, tu es malade ? Je m'ennuiiiiiiii.gémit Angelo en modulant le « i » à l'infini.

Vas te trouver une fille et fout moi la paix !

Angelo se renfrogna et commença pour passer le temps à pianoter de sa main gauche sur le montant avant du lit vert et argent.

Quelques secondes suffirent pour que la tête de Draco se relève, une minute et sa nuque se crispait à vue d'oeil. Angelo ne s'en était apparemment pas aperçu et les yeux dans le vague, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

« Arrete.

Arrete quoi ? demanda innocemment Angelo.

Ne me cherche pas Serdaigle, arrête avec tes doigts.

Le bruit cessa... pour un instant.

Arrete tout de suite, la voix de Draco s'était fait plus menaçante.

Je ne fais rien avec mes doigts marmonna le Serdaigle.

Bartolli, vraiment je ne suis pas d'humeur, Si j'ai accepté d'être préfet en chef c'est justement pour avoir quelques avantages. Une chambre privée loin des bavardages et des dérangements en est un des attributs !

Tu entends des voix mon pauvre vieux grommela alors Angelo avec tout la mauvaise foix dont il était capable.

Tu me soule, laissa tomber le serpentard en se replongeant d'un air concentré dans son devoir de potion.

Pendant quelques instants, la chambre retomba dans un profond silence, si l'on exceptait, les grattements de la plume de paon avec laquelle- en toute modestie- Draco écrivait. Brusquement Angelo se secoua et se leva du lit où il était allongé : « Choupi » laissa-t-il tomber d'une voix désabusée. « Bon j'ai à faire, bye. »

Draco ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, il ne laissa échapper un soupir qu'une fois la porte refermée.

Désoeuvrer, Angelo se mit à faire les cent pas dans le couloir des préfets en chef. Une même phrase tournait dans sa tête comme une litanie :

« j'm'ennui, j'm'ennui,j'm'ennuiiii...qu'est-ce que j'm'ennui. » Dans ces moments là, Angelo se sentait prêt à tout pour se distraire. Il aurait parlé à n'importe qui...

« Tiens ! Ce brave Zabini, quelle heureuse surprise! « S'exlama-t-il en insistant fortement sur le « heureuse »

Le regard noir que lui lança Blaise à ce moment-là lui aurait en temps normal fait comprendre q'un détour aurait été le bienvenu. Cela ne devait malheureusement pas être, le démon de l'ennui le tenait, et contre celui-ci, Angelo était parfaitement démuni.

« Alors comment ça vas!!s'écria-til avec un grand sourire. Blaise!!C'est ton nom n'est-ce pas ? S'interrompit il brusquement d'un air affolé. Donc Blaise-charman prénom soit dit en passant, dit il en gratifiant Blaise d'un charmant petit sourire poli et prévenant. comme ça tu te promènes ! Belle journée n'est-ce pas ?

Tu empiète sur mon espace vitale Bartolli, tire toi.

Hola ! Tout doux mon tout beau ! Je m'intéressais à toi, c'est tout !

Mon tout quoi ?

Mon tout beau, tu te trouve laid ? Ahh, ça expliquerait bien des choses.

Bartolli, je ne rentrerais pas dans ton petit jeu pourri, alors tu me laisses passer et tu t'écrases compris ? »

...

« Tout de suite », précisa-t-il devant le peu de réaction qu'avait provoqué chez Angelo son injonction.

...

« Bartolli ! » Les oreilles du Serpentar commençaient distinctement à fumer devant le sourire niai d'Angelo.

Cependant, malgré sa désinvolture apparente, le Serdaigle bouillait intérieurement. Il n'avait jamais pu supporter ce Zabini qui voulait faire de sa soeur une recluse. Si Blaise paraissait prêt à lui tomber dessus, Angelo était, lui, prêt à le recevoir. Et dignement.

C'est donc les yeux pleins d'un défi haineux qu'il lança légèrement :

« Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça Zabini mais tu serais charmant de me céder le passage, moi j'ai à faire avec une charmante personne de notre connaissance. »

BAM !

Angelo se retrouva par terre, le nez en sang, Zabini se tenait devant lui, le poing encore levé et les yeux pleins d'éclaire.

« N'y pense même pas, ne t'approche pas d'elle, ne lui parles pas ne pense pas à elle, je t'interdit même de pense à penser à elle, » siffla-t-il d'un air menaçant en accompagnant ces dernières paroles d'un coup de pied bien senti dans les côtes du jeune Serdaigle.

Mais de qui il parle, ce malade, grommela Angelo en se tenant le nez. Il m'a cassé le nez, pour rien en plus!! Les Serpentards sont tellement caractériels !

Angelo interrompit ici son charmant monologue pour laisser passer la classe de Poufsouffle de 3ème année qui sortait de cour.

_« Essayons de garder un tant soit peu de dignité devant ces mioches. » _Angelo adressa son sourire le plus ravageur à une petite brune aux courtes tresses, espérant la voire chavirer et se prouver à lui même que son nez n'était pas si cassé que cela.

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie?

Merci Mademoiselle, lui répondit-il d'une voix grave qu'il espérait envoûtant, mais je ne vois aucune raison d'aller dans ce lieu de torture. J'en ai vu des pries rassures toi.

C'est à dire que tu mets du sang partout. »

_« Charmant, Char-mant »_

Le sourire d'Angelo se fit plus crispé. « Merci petite peste, je vais parfaitement bien, je tel 'ai dit.

M. Bartolli mais que faites vous ici dans cet état. Par Merlin, 10 points de moins pour Serdaigle ! Miss Bertshop emmenez tout de suite M.Bartolli à l'infirmerie. S'écriat le professeur MacGonagall lorsqu'ellle découvrit l'état dans lequel se trouvait Angelo.

Tout de suite Madame, gazouilla la petite en lui attrapant la main.

Angelo ferma les yeux et se prit à rêver:

_« Et là, il se réveilla et découvrit que tout ceci n'avais été qu'un long cauchemar. » _Plein d'espoir, il entrouvrit légèrement son oeil gauche, pour se retrouver face à une prunelle menaçante de Mme Pomfresh.

**Fin du Chapitre 4**: Vous pouvez noter la rapidité avec laquelle il a été ajouté!


End file.
